


Swordless

by Captain_Susanne



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Susanne/pseuds/Captain_Susanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place shortly after Voyager arrived on Earth. Starfleet organizes a welcome party for the crew and their family members. At the party Sekaya tries to open Chakotay´s eyes by using an old saying from her tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordless

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for JoAryn´s challenge on VAMB.
> 
> Disclaimer: CBS owns Star Trek Voyager and its characters. No infringement intended. Only the idea of the story is mine.

They were perfect for each other. They had belonged to each other during the last seven years. There was never a doubt about it. Everybody could see this except themselves because they were blind. Blind about realizing they were soulmates and meant for each other.

Being stuck in the Delta Quadrant meant rules dictated their lives, and even after their home coming these regulations seemed to determine their actions. 

Voyager returned home one week ago. It had been a Friday. A day I will never forget because on this 16th of June I got my brother back. I missed him terribly. The announcement of his death seven years ago pushed me into a deep depression. In that time I had been some kind of zombie. I lived and tried to manage every day but deep inside me the feeling of being alive had died.

And then almost four years after I had buried my brother in some kind of pseudo funeral on our home planet I got a letter from him telling me he was still alive, stuck in the Delta Quadrant and happy to be the first officer of the USS Voyager under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. On this day I got my life back. I felt again like a human being and not like a zombie anymore.

In the last three and a half years since, Chakotay sent me every month a letter telling me of his happy and adventurous life in this unfamiliar quadrant. And in his letters was mentioned the entire time one name…Kathryn.

I had never met Voyager´s captain before but from that day on when I received Chakotay´s first letter and read about their work and life together I decided to like her very much. She made my brother happy and helped him to recover from the emotional pain the Cardassians caused him when they killed our people and above all our parents and siblings. I promised myself to thank her for the support and love she gave my brother on the day we meet face to face.

This day is today. 

***

One week ago my brother returned home thanks to Kathryn Janeway and her heroic effort to bring her crew back to Earth. I really looked forward to get to know her as a real person. But nothing could have prepared me for the bad news which was waiting for me at the party.

Chakotay called me the second day after their home coming telling me he was very busy with the debriefings. Inviting me to the “Welcome back” party at Starfleet headquarters he announced a surprise. I should get to know the person he was in love with.

I giggled during our short talk because I already knew who this special person was. Well I thought I knew.

And now I was at the party for Voyager´s crew waiting for my brother and his girlfriend. A lot of people were there. Besides some official representatives of Starfleet Command like Vice Admiral Alynna Nechayev, Admiral Owen Paris, Lieutenant Reginald Barclay and some others I didn´t know, there were many family members present.

I recognized Mike Ayala´s wife Larissa and his two sons. The boys have grown to become some handsome teens and they look like their father. Mike must be proud of them.

I lifted my head and looked over the guests. My eyes searched some other familiar faces and discovered Crewman Gerron´s parents. The Bajoran woman nodded at me with a huge smile on her face and I waved back. I turned my face and looked around but couldn´t see any other persons I was familiar with. However I was aware of one thing. The whole room was filled with happy faces.

“Sekaya.”

On hearing my name with his long missed voice, warmth spread within my heart and with a broad grin on my face I looked over my shoulder. There he was. His wonderful dimpled smile welcomed me and I started to move in his direction with open arms. And then I stopped.

Closing my eyes in disbelief for some seconds I tried to organize my thoughts. He wasn´t alone. A woman was next to him but not the one I was expecting. A blonde girl only half of his age was linked in arms with him.  

Opening my eyes I gazed at him with a questioning look. Chakotay closed the last distance between us followed by the young woman.

Without saying a further word he embraced me and I hugged him back, both of us cherishing for some seconds our reunion. Our world stood still. The feeling of having him back was unbelievable. My big brother was home. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

I released myself from his embrace and looked at his face. Seeing him straight in front of me was an overwhelming feeling. I was speechless. He was the one finding his tongue first.

“How are you, little swan?”

Hearing my nickname brought me to laughter. I had totally forgotten the name he gave me when we were children.

“I´m fine. Finally I´m doing well.” Kissing him on the cheek I hugged him once more to emphasize my statement.

Clearing her throat the blonde woman beside him tried to catch our attention.

Chakotay turned his face aside giving her an apologetic glance. “Sorry Seven. I forgot to introduce you.”

Taking her hand in his Chakotay started to present her.  “Sekaya, this is Seven of Nine. She is the one I told you about last week.”

I was shocked and my jaw dropped. “She is your girlfriend? She? But I thought you were in love with…?” My question was interrupted by the announcement of Voyager´s captain.

All heads turned in her direction as she entered the room and applause filled the air. Smiling at the people Kathryn Janeway´s eyes slid over the crowd and it seemed to me she was looking for a certain special person.

All of a sudden her gaze was fixed on a man and her eyes brightened. I didn´t have to follow her viewing direction. I already knew who had her attention.

My brother glanced at her in the same way. His dark eyes were sparkling. I didn´t see the same effect some minutes ago when he had looked at Seven. 

I crossed my arms and watched him carefully. While Kathryn Janeway was heading towards us his eyes never left her.

I was not the only one recognizing Chakotay´s gaze. Seven furrowed her brow and clenched her fists.

I chuckled. The former borg drone eyed me with an askance look but I didn´t care. Honestly, it was a little bit amusing seeing her jealous.

“Captain.” Greeting her former superior with a nod Seven´s voice was cold.  

Kathryn Janeway welcomed us all and my brother introduced her to me. I liked her from the first moment we got to know each other face to face. Kathryn was a beautiful warm hearted woman with wonderful blue eyes which must capture every man´s heart immediately.

“Chakotay told me a lot about you in his letters. I think every second word had been about you. But he never wrote how beautiful you are, Captain.”

“Sekaya.” Clearing his throat Chakotay faced me with an embarrassed look.

Turning my head to Kathryn I saw her blushing. She showed a crooked smile and just wanted to say something as Seven interrupted us.

“Excuse me but it seems to me that my presence isn´t required.” Giving him a sullen look her voice was cold, monotone and without any emotions.

“Seven. Wait.” Chakotay grabbed her arm and talked insistently to her but all his efforts were without result. Turning on her heel the former borg drone left the room.

Seven´s leaving didn´t darken the mood of Kathryn and Chakotay. During the first seconds it appeared they were shocked about her reaction but then we began to talk about anything and everything. Seven was forgotten and I was happy about this fact because I couldn´t stand her.

Listening to all the funny, adventurous, and sad moments my brother and Kathryn had experienced in the Delta Quadrant showed me again how much they belonged to each other.

“Chakotay told me in one of his letters you danced the dying swan at one of Neelix´s talent nights.”

Giving him an astonished glance she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I did. I learned that dance when I was six years old.”

“I guess Captain, you were the hit of the talent night, weren´t you?” I smiled at her and got a brightly lit smile back from Kathryn.

“She was, little swan. She was.” Chakotay´s face blushed lightly and showed his typical dimpled smile.

“Little swan?” Kathryn raised her right brow and eyed both my brother and me.

“In our youth Chakotay called me little swan. When I was a girl I loved the fairy tale `The Ugly Duckling´. Every evening before we went to bed he told me this story and added how beautiful I was already. Beautiful like the swan at the end of the fairy tale. In this way I got my name.”

“What a cute nickname for a little sister.“

“Well it seems my brother has a talent for telling stories.”

“I know.” Kathryn giggled in his direction. “Once he told me the parable of the `Fox And The Scorpion` and also the legend of the `Angry Warrior´.”

“Oh `The Fox And The Scorpion”….I love this parable. But I don´t know that other legend. What is it about?”

Being silent both avoided looking at each other. It appeared something had been said that shouldn´t have been said out loud.

Knowing I would stir up a hornets´ nest I asked them once more. I couldn´t hold my fire. The need to ask was just overwhelming.

While she wrung her hands Chakotay took a deep breath and looked at his former captain.

Giving him a shy glance Kathryn blinked her eyes at my brother. I interpreted this nonverbal gesture as a sign to go ahead. And I was right because only some seconds later he started to tell me the details I was asking for.

“This story was told long time ago on an alien planet where Kathryn and I were stuck for some months.” He stopped and eyed Kathryn once more.

I had never seen my brother so emotional. I wished I could read his mind at this moment. He looked so vulnerable. His dark eyes reflected joy, love, passion and sadness at the same time. Changing my line of sight I faced Kathryn and before she could avoid my glance I saw the same emotions in her eyes.

“New Earth.” It had been only a whisper which escaped her lips but the mention of that planet sent a shiver down Chakotay´s spine.

Hearing the name of the unfamiliar planet I started to listen attentively. The following words I chose very deliberately.

“I don´t want to offend you but it seems to me you had some remarkable experiences on New Earth which haunt you until today.”

Lifting her head Kathryn gave my brother a cautious glance. “Yes, we had a wonderful time there.”

Even if I were blind I could have felt the tension between them. It was noticeable and I couldn´t help it. Crossing my arms I eyed both with a crooked smile. “Can I ask you something?”

My request brought Chakotay to some kind of embarrassed state. Touching his earlobe my brother gave me a sheepish smile.

“Of course.”

“Just how close did you both get?” I expected an angry reaction like Kathryn´s famous death glare or a telling-off from Chakotay but none of those responses appeared.

“There were some barriers we never crossed.”

His answer surprised me. I couldn´t believe him. They had done nothing all these years? Not even a kiss? I shook my head in disbelief. It was obvious that both were in love with each other. Chakotay could have told me more than one million times that he is in a relationship with Seven, but I wouldn´t believe him. My eyes saw the truth right in front of me.

A lot of thoughts drifted through my head in the next seconds. Both of these human beings belonged to each other. There was no doubt about it.

Starfleet regulations had dictated their life too long. I knew Kathryn Janeway was Starfleet to her core. My brother had told me once in his letters. But now they were back and they weren´t colleagues anymore. What the hell hindered them from venting to their feelings?

And then it hit me. Suddenly I knew how to guide them into the right way to show both their situation.   

“Well, I don´t know what the `Angry warrior´ legend was about but I will tell you a saying of my people. Chakotay, I think you know it already.” Looking at my brother I blinked my eyes and began to relate the figure of speech.

“In the olden days, when an unwed man and woman had to share a bed, they would put a sword between them to keep either from getting too amorous.”

Silence. The first seconds after my adage neither of them said anything. Avoiding their puzzled glances I watched a Vulcan coming up to us.

“Captain, excuse me for interrupting but your presence is required. Admiral Paris would like to know when you are going to make your speech.”

“Tell him I will come immediately.”

Turning her head back towards us Kathryn took my hand and smiled at me. “Sekaya, it was nice to meet you. I hope we´ll see you again later in the evening.” Facing Chakotay she blushed and her hands started to tremble lightly.  “Commander, I hope to see you later too.”

And then she was gone. My brother´s eyes followed her until she left the room accompanied by the Vulcan. Stroking his shoulder I swear I could hear a sigh of disappointment coming from his throat.

“She is amazing Chakotay. You didn´t exaggerate in your letters. Kathryn is such a lovely, warm hearted woman and above all so beautiful. I can totally understand your feelings for her.”

Turning his head  he gave me an astonished look. “Sekaya, what are you talking about?”

“Oh come on Chakotay. Don´t tell me you aren´t in love with her. Your eyes already betrayed you.”

Eyeing me with a sad expression he ran his fingers through his hair. “Stop it Sekaya. You know I´m in a relationship with Seven.“

“I know. But then tell me why you are still here when she has already left the party? And she has gone because she realized the truth.”

“The truth? What is that?” His words were barely audible.

I turned to look straight into his eyes and took his hands. “That you and Kathryn are meant for each other.”

Saying no word he faced our linked hands.

“To tell the truth I was looking forward to this day. Chakotay I missed you so much. When I got the message of Voyager´s return I felt like the luckiest person in the whole quadrant. And when you told me you were enamored I felt so happy for you. I was so excited about getting to know the woman you are in love with. But I thought it would be Kathryn and not this former borg drone. Tell me Chakotay what happened? Your letters never mentioned Seven. They only spoke about Kathryn. And now out of the blue you are together with this girl. Spirits Chakotay, she is half your age!”

It seemed I had raised my voice during our conversation. All people around us stopped talking and eyed Chakotay and me in a flabbergasted way.

Feeling uncomfortable my brother took me by the hand and we left the room.

***

We headed to the balcony. There we were alone.

Chakotay released my hand, moved to the balustrade and gazed into the evening sky. We stood there silent for several minutes. The only audible sound was our breathing.

I couldn´t bear the silence anymore and closed the distance between my brother and me. Standing beside him I looked straight ahead.

“In the olden days, when an unwed man and woman had to share a bed, they would put a sword between them to keep either from getting too amorous. You know the meaning of this saying, don´t you?”

He didn´t react to my words. Turning my head I noticed he had closed his eyes. I put my left hand on his, giving it a squeeze.

“The time has changed Chakotay. You and Kathryn are free. Starfleet will never influence your life in the same way as their regulations did in the last seven years. This sword…I mean the old times aboard Voyager with their rules, are gone. You told me not even an hour ago that there were some barriers you and Kathryn never crossed. You see, both of you were aware of this sword. But now it´s time to break down the last barrier. Take the sword out of the bed you and Kathryn have shared the last seven years and take the next step.”

“Have I ever told you that you are very wise, little swan?” He opened his eyes and tears welled up there. I brushed them away with my hand.

Giving me a hug Chakotay kissed my forehead and whispered some words of our people´s language into my ear. I smiled hearing his grateful words.

“Would you be disappointed if I leave you now? I have to talk to Kathryn. I´ll see you tomorrow at breakfast.”

Stroking his back I gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Go Chakotay. Go and take away the sword.”

With his famous dimpled smile he squeezed my hand and then he left me.

I waited some minutes before I went back to the welcome party. Too many emotions flooded my mind. I was nearly in tears. Happy tears of course. Taking a deep breath I headed back to all the other happy people.

Entering the room Mike Ayala and his family waved at me to come over. The next hours I spent with the people my brother called family during the last seven years.

***

Since that evening three months have passed and a lot of things have changed.

Sometimes I think about what might have been if I hadn´t told them the saying of the sword. Would Chakotay have lived an unhappy and unfulfilled life beside Seven? Would Kathryn have taken command of Voyager again together with a new first officer who always reminds her of the loved one she lost because of her stubbornness? In these moments I always start to laugh. I´m so happy everything turned to good account.

I don´t rightly know what Chakotay told her this evening after our conversation but the next morning when I headed to my brother´s home to have breakfast with him, it had been Kathryn who opened the door of his apartment greeting me with a shy smile.

Smiling back I hugged her and told her how happy I was for both of them.

Three months have passed and today a letter arrived at my home. It´s an invitation to a wedding party. Chakotay´s and Kathryn´s wedding party. I´m so unbelievably happy for them.

Sitting on my porch with a cup of tea in my hand I recall the last months and sigh happily. When Voyager returned home I got not just my brother back, I got also a new sister…my future sister-in-law Kathryn Janeway.


End file.
